


Tom Boy of the Party

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [16]
Category: Flushed Away (2006)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Gender Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roddy and Rita are going to a party, but Roddy has to get Rita appropriately dressed up first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom Boy of the Party

Roddy stood by the doorway waiting. He tapped his foot impatiently. This was taking forever. How long did it take to put on a dress anyway?

"Why do I have to do this again?" Rita asked through the door.

"We're going to a party," Roddy explained.

She sighed and finished fixing her hair. When she stepped from the bathroom, she looked stunning. The dress was a deep blue velvet that fell to her knees. The black pumps dangled from her left hand.

"You cannot be serious," she said and wrinkled her nose at Roddy.

Roddy, on the other hand, needed to pick his jaw up off the floor. She was beautiful and he couldn't wait to show her off. "I'm quite serious. And you look amazing." He looked her up and down, drinking in the beauty of her slender curves in that fabulous dress.

Rita gave him a look. "Roddy, what kind of party is this anyway?" she asked, hand propped on her hip, shoes still dangling from her fingers. Her tail twitched behind her.

"Terminology would define it as 'posh' I believe."

"And why do you want me to go to this party?"

For the first time in a long time, Roddy stood straight and looked her in the eye. "I want to see you dress and act like a lady."

She snorted at Roddy. "I _am_ a lady."

Roddy arched his eyebrows at her. "Do you know how to act as a lady of station?"

"Of what?" she chirped,

He laughed. "Put on your shoes. We'll start with the basics." Roddy, who was typically clumsy on the boat, was remarkably steady and confident while demonstrating dance techniques. It was a little disturbing, but, at the same time, refreshing. Infectious. His confidence spilled over into her and she could feel herself understanding the steps, finding her footing.

Of course, all of this was before she put on those ridiculous shoes.

''I still don't think I can do this, Roddy," she told him, her confidence flagging.

"Sure you can. It's the same as before, but you're three inches taller," he remarked with a grin.

Rita snorted. 'And off-balance,' she muttered, but did as requested. She tried to walk and dance in the shoes. Dancing was easier with the extra balance from Roddy. Walking took her a little longer. But once she got it, she was steady and doing fine.

Roddy was thrilled. 'So excited that she was getting it. "Think you're ready for the party?" he asked her.

"I think so," she replied and looped her arm around his.

Roddy grinned and tugged at the collar of his shirt. He had known Rita would look stunning the dress. He hadn't expected her transformation from Tom-boy-ish self-sufficient water rat to upscale party-going rat to be quite so astonishing. He found himself seriously considering skipping the party and taking Rita for a long moonlight walk. But he figured after all the nudging he'd done about the part, if he wanted a place to sleep for the night, they ought to go. He lead her to their ride and smiled as they entered the party. He immediately remembered why this was a good idea as soon as everyone stopped to look at his date.

Rita truly was stunning in that dress.


End file.
